The Girl Who Was and Was Not Human
by The Patchwork Rabbit
Summary: Kyoko got into fatal accident when she was young. Her mother used her research, of human modifications, to save Kyoko. After that she was only ever treated as an 'experiment' by her mother, and on Kyoko's 18th birthday the software needed to be restarted and restored. Everything that made up Kyoko disappeared. But who is this new girl at LME? Can LME bring the old Kyoko back?


**AN: ...I don't know. This wasn't my best work… T_T**

 **Pt 1: Reflective**

 **Pt 2: Without Kyoko**

 **Pt 3: No memories, but jhas return to the spotlight**

 **Pt 1 : Reflective**

Kyoko's mother was a famous scientist. She was a genius. She specialized in cyborg human modifications, but her research was shut down by the government when she started using humans as test subjects. Yet, she still continues her research, in secret.

At the age of 2 her daughter got in a lethal accident. She never cared much for her daughter, too busy throwing herself into her work. The child only brought unwanted memories of her dead husband. Saena used her research to bring her daughter back to life. To repair her, in a sense. After that she saw her daughter as an experiment and not a human, and she always thought that her 'experiment' should at least be able to achieve 100s.

The research was very rough and the equipment would need to be replaced on Kyoko's 18th birthday, but when the equipment needed to be restarted and restored, all of her memories, the things that shaped her personality, would be erased. On that day, she was told she would break down and her body would put her into a coma-like state and her mother would return to collect her.

She wasn't human and she knew it. She didn't deserve to be treated like one, but she had been able to live as one for long and she was grateful for it. Sho was the first one to learn of her robotic parts. He had been the first human to accepted her and that's why she fell in love with him because she didn't have to hide behind a lie. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised when he threw her away. She didn't deserve it. What she didn't know, though, is that when he found out she would 'die' on her 18th birthday, he started to push her away. He was scared he'd become 'too attached'. He didn't want to bare the pain so he told himself lies like, "She doesn't matter to me." That's the reason he threw her away.

It wasn't long before Kyoko, the rising star in show biz, suddenly disappeared.

* * *

 **Pt 2: Life Without**

President Takarada sighed, it had been six months since he had learned the truth. At first he was disbelieving, but he did recognize the name of Saena Mogami. How he had missed the connection before, was frustrating. Maybe if he did her would have been able to help her, in some way It was wistful thinking, and he knew it, but knowing he couldn't have done anything, only made him more frustrated. He still missed that child. He looked back at the memories fondly. She truly had talent.

Before she left, she left an apologetic note to Box R and Yappa Kimagure Rock saying she had to leave due to family matters. She had explained it all to Kanea and Chiori. It seemed the only one who wasn't informed was Ren.

It puzzled him, why she would have left out Ren of all people. He had to tell Ren that she left 'due to family matters' and that she was 'not to be contacted. He had tried to give Ren a lighter load of work , so he could come to terms with it because it was fair to say that the man was heartbroken.

* * *

 **Pt 3: Returned…?**

President Takarada tapped his pen as he watched this girl as several other girls, in the LME audition, spoke in length about their opinion of script they were given.

The girl had had long black hair. She wore a green and yellow jacket with plain blue jeans. She called herself Sakuya, but gave no family name. She was genius. She had passed full marks on the last two tests, but this test was to see if the girls had love.

The main character of the script, given out to the auditioners, was about selfless girl that always was willing to help and support the people around her. Each of the participant were expected to give their opinion on it.

When it was Sakuya's turn she spoke in a monotone voice and simple stated, "I have no comment on it."

It was quite a surprise because to tell the judges that she had 'no opinion' was suicide. She could have a least made something up. She had a completely blank face all through the audition, but when acted she was extremely expressive, and it was the only time that she seemed to enjoy herself. It was odd, that she'd throw away such an opportunity. But something else caught President Takarada's eye. This girl she seemed so familiar. He couldn't quite place where he had seen her.

Ah, that's it. She reminded him of Mogami-san.

 **AN:**

 **SOME STUFF YOU SHOULD KNOW: I'm in the process of rewriting and posting a bunch of new stories. I will only continue a few of them so leave a review if you'd like me to continue!**


End file.
